Revenge
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Kaiba and Jou's son is furious that Yousei have gotten his title. Oneshot.


Revenge

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh 5D!

Warning: Slight boy/boy (Jou/Kaiba) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Note: I know very little of Yu-gi-oh 5D and I always wanted to make a story that took place in Yu-gi-oh 5D. I hope you guys like it! **NO FLAMES!!**

**Akira Kaiba-Age 24**

**Seto Kaiba-Age 60**

**Katsuya Jounouchi Kaiba-Age 60**

**Yousei Fudo-Age 17**

* * *

"Akira Kaiba, where have you've been?" Katsuya Jounouchi Kaiba asked as he stared at his 24-year-old son with an unhappy look on his face.

"I'm not a little kid anymore father!" Akira snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that Akira! Come back here!" Katsuya said furiously as he saw Akira's retreating back to his room.

"As far as I'm concern father, I'm the President of Kaiba Corporation and you don't have nothing to say!" Akira said angrily as he slammed the door behind him.

Katsuya's right eye twitched, "What the hell is his problem?" He said.

At age sixty, Katsuya Jounouchi Kaiba still looks the same as he was once before when he was seventeen except for the gray hair that was on his head. He was happily married to none other then Seto Kaiba who was formerly known as President of Kaiba Corporation and the King of Games. At age twenty-five, Jou decided to confess his feelings to the young CEO before it was too late.

Seto Kaiba have accepted him and thus the two gotten married when Jou was at the age of thirty-four. Seto needed a heir to the company and Jou wanted a kid. But since men couldn't get pregnant it was impossible for them to have a biological kid. That is why both of them were surprised at the news that scientists have founded a way to get men pregnant two years later.

At age thirty-six, Jou became pregnant and eight months later, he was able to have a son name Akira Kaiba. Jou wanted to have a daughter, but not without injecting another needle to do so he can't risk it since it was a low percentage of having another child since the foundings was still new and scientists were still working at it. Now at age sixty, Jou decided that Akira was an okay son even though his personality was a lot like Seto's but have a little soft side knowing that it came from Jou's side.

Akira Kaiba have blue-eyes just like Seto's and blonde hair exactly like Jou's. Jou couldn't be any prouder to his son then he is now.

"Is our son having trouble puppy?" Seto's voice asked as he came out from his bedroom.

Jou looked and he smiled at his husband. The same old Kaiba except with the gray hairs of course. "I just don't know what's wrong with him today. He seems edgy," Jou replied as his son was the new King of Games in this decade and Yugi's daughter didn't have any fondness of the game except very little just like coming from her mother, Anzu Mouto.

"I think I know why," Seto said quietly as he mentioned Jou to follow him.

* * *

"Damn Yusei!" Akira said angrily as he threw his deck across the room and cards scattered around the floor. **Damn him for taking my title!** He thought angrily as he thought back to his duel against Yusei.

_(Flashback)_

_"Just because you're the President of Kaiba Corporation doesn't mean anything at all Akira! Power isn't anything! That is why you lost today!" Yusei said as he and Akira were both dueling at the Kaiba Dome with their regular duel disk in front of many spectators. _

_"This duel wasn't official! You just can't take my title away like that!" Akira said angrily._

_"This was an official duel Akira! Mr. Rex Goodwin made this official and that is why there is an audience today!" Yousei pointed out._

_Akira blinked, "Audience?" He asked as he looked around and that the whole entire Kaiba Dome was filled with many spectators._

_"Yousei, Yousei, Yousei!" The crowd chanted happily._

_Akira growled as he heard Yousei's name being called out instead of his own. He had no idea there was an audience since he was WAY into the duel to notice anything. "Yousei! You'll regret dueling me!" Akira said angrily._

_(End flashback)_

"Yusei! This isn't over until I say so otherwise!" Akira yelled through his lungs angrily as the whole entire mansion could have heard him.

* * *

"Akira..." Jou murmured as the duel in front of him ended and he saw that Akira lost against someone name Yusei Fudo.

"That Yusei character is strong like Yugi," Seto complimented.

Jou blinked as he perked up and heard Akira yell something through the inside of his room. He winced as soon as he heard it, "His as bad as you were," he said to Seto.

"Oh? And why's that?" Seto asked looking at him.

Jou frowned, "His exactly like you Seto! Have you not noticed it?" He asked.

"That is why he is the President of Kaiba Corporation," Seto said proudly.

"What are we going to do about Akira? He can't take on revenge every time he sees Yousei," Jou said worriedly.

"What should we do then puppy?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. Hold a tournament for Yousei so that Akira could get his title back?" Jou suggested.

Seto sighed, "He has to overcome his demons Jou. Let him take care of it, okay?" He said.

"Seto..." Jou said uncertainly as he looked at his husband.

Seto stood up from his chair and looked at his husband. "He will overcome this just like I have with Yugi. Don't worry about it," Seto said as he gave him a kiss on the lips before returning to what he was doing on the computer. "Go and call for Akira. Dinner should be on soon, right?" Seto asked.

Jou nodded, "Sure. I'll be on it!" He said as he went off to look for the chef and then to his son. Everything would be fine...

* * *

End...

me: How do like it? My first time writing a bit of Yu-gi-oh 5D.

Jou: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Kaiba: Review and update!


End file.
